1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-speed and labor-saving health examination method and system in which a periodic health examination is carried out using various automated measuring instruments operated by the person to be examined according to predetermined operation instructions.
Measured data generated by each of the measuring instruments is stored on a plastic magnetic stripe card. The magnetic card is then insert into a reader to display the stored contents thereof. A comprehensive diagnosis is performed by a doctor using the displayed measured data, a permanent examination card and a questionnaire completed by the person to be examined before the examination. The diagnosis is printed out on the examination card and optionally stored in a storage medium disc. According to the present invention, in the case of a periodic health examination, the number of persons required to conduct the examination is reduced considerably. Further, manual recording is eliminated and the time required for the various examinations is reduced to speed up and improve the efficiency and accuracy of the examination.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, when a periodic health examination conforming to local safety and health laws is carried out, various measurements are conducted with respect to height, weight, blood pressure, eyesight, hearing, urine content and so on. At least two persons, one for conducting the measurement and one for recording the results, are required for each measuring station. That is, for example, ten attendants are necessary for measuring and recording the five examinations related to height, weight, blood pressure, eyesight, hearing and urine content. In addition, a radiographer, a doctor and a nurse are necessary for a chest x-ray examination. Thus, as many as thirteen persons are required in all, and hence a great deal of the cost of one health examination resides in expended man-hours. Further, since the measured data are recorded manually, the overall process is inefficient and relatively slow, and furthermore, recording errors and misreading of recorded data are apt to occur.